


The Distraction of Granger

by Poppets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware a bored Malfoy. Granger was just trying to get some work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction of Granger

"Granger," he whined.

"Go away already."

"But, Granger..."

"What!"

"I'm bored."

Hermione let out an aggrieved sigh. "Well find something to entertain yourself with or go away and let me work."

Several minutes of blissful silence passed.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"That's not what I had in mind when I told you to entertain yourself."

"Why ever not?" he grinned. "I'm thoroughly enjoying myself."

"I'm sure you are," she ground out, "but it's not entirely appropriate for a work environment."

"Don't worry, the door's shut."

Hermione huffed. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I'm afraid I can't help it. Watching you work makes me hard." Draco dragged his palm slowly along the length of his cock.

Hermione groaned, dropping her forehead onto the desk with a thunk. "Everything makes you hard!"

Draco's grin was unrepentant. "I know. I'm a horny devil, aren't I?"

"Malfoy, I don't have time for this. I've got a lot of work to do. And so do you."

"The way I see it you have two options," he purred as his hand continued to slowly pump the length of his cock. "The first is that I can keep entertaining myself while you pretend you're not watching, or you can join me on this couch and we can entertain each other. Either way you're not getting any work done for a while."

Hermione sighed - she knew when she was fighting a losing battle. "Oh, alright," she said as she pushed her chair back from the desk, "but I'm in charge. You get distracted too easily and I need this to be quick."

Draco laughed, "Now that's the sort of enthusiasm a guy wants to hear."

Hermione ignored him as she unbuttoned her top and hung it neatly on the back of a chair, followed shortly thereafter by her bra.

"Oh, yeah," he purred, resuming his lazy stroking of his cock. "Strip for me gorgeous."

Hermione paused with her hands on the zip of her skirt. "Uh-uh, Draco. No touching."

"What?"

"If you get yourself off before me, after you spent the morning winding me up, there will be serious consequences."

"Hermione," he whined.

"I will tie your hands if I have to."

"Kinky! I knew you had it in you. I'm so proud right now." He pretended to wipe away a tear. "Should I call you mistress?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She shimmied her hips and the fabric of her skirt and panties slid to the floor with a soft whisper. She crossed to the couch in two strides and straddled his lap. She fisted the material of his shirt in both hands and yanked, buttons popping as the material parted.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Draco sighed.

Hermione grasped his cock and impaled herself in one quick movement, turning Draco's sigh into a strangled whimper.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Draco grasped her hips, desperate to guide her movements.

Hermione swatted his hands away. "Hands behind your head. If you move them I stop. I told you, I'm in charge."

"Merlin, I love it when you're bossy," Draco groaned, locking his hands together behind his head.

Hermione set a torturously slow pace, driving him towards insanity with each clasping withdrawal and undulating descent. Her tongue traced hot paths across his skin, goose bumps rising as cool air caressed the damp trails.

"You're driving me crazy, Hermione. If you don't quit tormenting us both I will take matters into my own hands, screw the consequences."

"What are the magic words?"

Draco's eyes glittered darkly. "Fuck me."

Hermione chuckled. "Seeing as you asked so nicely…" She sank her teeth into his shoulder as she rode him fast. His hips rose up to meet hers in hard thrusts, twisting with each meeting to press against her clit.

"Come for me," Draco whispered, speaking the words against her lips in a ghost of a kiss.

She swallowed his words on a gasp, head thrown back as she shattered around him. His answering cry pressed against her throat.

Several silent moments passed as they focussed on getting their breathing back to normal.

"Well, then," Hermione said as she disentangled herself from his embrace and got to her feet. "Now that your boredom has been taken care of, do you think I could get back to work?"

"Oh, of course. Never let it be said that I distracted Granger from her work."

Hermione shot him a glare as she quickly redressed. "And shouldn't you be heading back to your office? I'm sure you've got plenty of work to do." It wasn't particularly subtle, as hints went.

Draco settled more comfortably into the couch cushions. "Nope. I'm all caught up on my work. There's nowhere else I need to be."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she settled back into her desk chair and rearranged the parchments she was working on.

Twenty wondrously silent minutes passed and Hermione felt she was finally starting to make a dent in the mound of paperwork on her desk.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?" she murmured distractedly.

"I'm bored."

Hermione dropped her forehead onto her desk with a dull thud. She was never going to get any work done.

End.


End file.
